Animal
by Timelordderpy
Summary: One day Starlight Glimmer and her friends decide to go on a camping trip in the woods. But things go horribly wrong when a vicious bloodthirsty predator traps them in an abandoned genetics lab. Will everyone make it out alive? Or will someone have to make the ultimate sacrifice for his friends?
1. Going Camping

**Our story starts out in the forest. Where eight friends Starlight Glimmer her best friend Trixie Lulamoon their boyfriends Sunburst and Pharynx, his younger brother Thorax with his girlfriend Ember and the two others Discord and Spike. These friends have decided to go on a camping trip together. Starlight suggested it mostly because she's never been camping before and always wanted to go with a group of friends, and with a few overwhelming pleases, some puppy dog eyes and a rather intimidating look from Trixie everyone agreed. Starlight herself was more than excited! She couldn't wait to spend time with her friends and have fun. Sleeping in tents, roosting marshmallows on a campfire, eating s'mores and telling scary on hikes, fishing, and lying down on the ground next to Sunburst gazing at the stars in the beautiful night sky.**

They finally arrived at the campsite grabbed all their bags out the trunk of the car and started off.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited!"

Starlight was partially bouncing in front of her friends while Trixie walked beside her grinning.

"Starlight you need to calm down! I mean really i've never seen you this...animated before."

"I know right! I'm just so excited! I'm so happy! I've never been camping before! I've always wanted to go camping! And now I finally get to do it! YAY! BEST DAY EVER!..."

She paused mid-jump immediately pulling her arms back down and blushing furiously. Turning to her friends who were grinning at her, Pharynx snickering and Discord trying hard not to burst out laughing.

 _Oh my gosh. I've turned into Pinkie Pie._

"..oh..um..I..uh..ehehe..um...Well! Let's keep moving we've got a long way to go and we wanna get to the campsite before dark."

Pharynx snickered reaching into the side pocket of his of his backpack and pulled out a map looking over it for bit while everyone waited for him to tell them which way to go. But he wasn't doing a good job hiding the fact that he was confused, Thorax watched his big brother wandering

"Um..Pharynx? Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Of course I know how to read a map! I'm not stupid!"

He pulled the map closer to his face hiding the small tint of red appearing on his cheeks. Trixie shook her and tried to take the map from him but he pulled it back.

"Pharynx just hand it over you obviously _don't_ know how to read a map."

"Oh and you do"

"I'm sure can read it better than you."

They both glared at each other getting into an argument shouting at the other. Starlight face palmed herself while Sunburst began rubbing the top of his nose with the palm of his hand both annoyed that their friends have gotten into yet another fight.

"There they go again"

Pharynx and Trixie love each other very much. But they would get into more arguments than a normal couple should and that at times had their friends worried that one of them could end up ruining their relationship for good. But things always manage to come together in the end. This still however did not deter their friends concern for them.


	2. We're Lost

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE LOST! Ember snapped, snatching the map from Pharynx's hand.

"Hey!"

"Put a sock in it Pharynx! You have no idea what you're doing! And we're lost enough as it is!"

"You think you can do better! You don't scare me little dragon princess!"

Spike and Trixie quickly ducked behind Starlight, Discord shrunk himself and hid in her hair and Thorax changed into a cat jumping into her arms shaking like a leaf. Starlight herself had a magical barrier around everyone, except for Sunburst who was the only one not intimidated, he was more afraid of Trixie than Ember.

"THAT'S DRAGON LORD EMBER TO YOU! BUG!"

"BUG! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG! LIZARD QUEEN!"

In a flash in the others were gone.

Sunburst breath a sigh of annoyance and levitated the map from Ember's claw. While the two of them continued exchanging insults to each other he looked over the map. Mumbling to himself the way they had come from and following the direction to the campsite. Groaning the himself realizing that they were _way_ off course. Searching through the map trying to find an alternate route he managed to find one going through the center of the forest. He was a bit concerned about this it was their first time in this forest and they had no idea what animals come be out here. It would be especially dangerous to into one at night. It was pitch black now Luna's moon high in the sky.

 _Hum…_

Sunburst used his magic to keep the map floating in front of his while also retrieving a book from his bag. He began flipping through pages until he final landed on the spell he needed. It was a simple spell meant for protection against dangerous animals. You simple cast the spell on any unexpected creature and it keeps them at bay for 15 minutes. Long enough for someone to get away safely. He closed the book and slipped it back in his bag, jumping when he heard Ember scream..

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TURN YOU INTO CHANGELING FLAMBE!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY MISSIE!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Finally having had enough Sunburst lifted both Pharynx and Ember into the air trapping them each in a bubble of pure magic.

"Ok I'm done with this. The two need to stop this senseless fighting so that we can all get out of here and to the in once piece. Because right now now thanks to _someone_ we're completely off course. I've found an alternate route to the campsite but we're not going to get there if you two continue to fight like this. So what's it going to be? You either continue to fight and we stay here with who knows what kind of dangerous creatures are around. Or..you can pull yourselves together and help us get out of here. Which will it be?.."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

Sunburst released them from the bubble still floating the air they fell to ground. And at that moment Starlight and the others popped back into sight still hiding behind Starlight.

"So...has everything calmed down? Please say yes."

"Yes Starlight everything's fine now." Ember gave Thorax look

"Though if you get off of Starlight we'll be having bigger problems."

Thorax gulped and quickly jumped out Starlight's changing back to his normal form and landing beside Ember grinning nervously. Trixie came out from behind her friend and went to smack Pharynx. He was about to say something but stopped when she gave him a warning glare. But Discord and Spike remained hidden behind Starlight. Sunburst cleared his throat.

"Ok everyone we need to get moving. It's already dark so we need to get to the campsite now."


	3. Run!

"Sunburst are you sure this is the right way?" Pharynx asked a bit annoyed they had been walking for about half an hour.

"Well unlike someone I know how to read a map."

Pharynx gritted his teeth and Discord snickered at him. After a while he and Spike had finally stopped hiding behind Starlight. After Pharynx and Ember finally calmed down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Trixie screamed all of a sudden and Pharynx was at her side in a second. He pulling her into his arms he shined his flashlight what had scared her and he immediately took a few steps back bumping into his brother.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"See for yourself."

Everyone stared at the horrifying scene. It was a bear carcass completely torn to pieces, blood and guts everywhere.

Sunburst pulled Starlight close covering her eyes. "Sweet Celestia."

"What the hay! What in Tartarus happened to it!" Ember shouted

"It was probably just another animal." Sunburst replied

"What the hay kind of animal can do..do..THAT!"

"Ok Ember calm down I'm sure there's a-"

SHRIEK!

Everyone paused dead in their tracks when they heard the sound

"What in Equestria was that?" Pharynx asked

"I don't know but we need to get out of here. Let's go everyone" Sunburst led the other away Pharynx right beside him holding Trixie's hand

"Woah woah! Shh." Pharynx covered Trixie's mouth before she could speak and signaled for everyone to stay behind him.

"Shh look there." He pointed to some bushes and they saw the creature. It was bent over another carcass devouring it. Pharynx signaled again for everyone to slowly back away.

GRUNT GRUNT-

The creature turned to face them everyone stopped

"Woah! Stop stop. Stay behind me." Pharynx kept his friends behind him

"What do we do?" Trixie asked trying hard not to scream

"I'm gonna scare it." Pharynx bent down slowly and picked up a large stick holding it out front with the flashlight in his other hand.

"On 3. 1. 2-"

SHRIEK!

"GO! GO GO GO!" Pharynx throw stick at the creature and everyone took out running ducking and dodging through tree and branches. Spike tripped over something and fell Pharynx helped him up pulling his backpack off and pushing him forward. They kept running until they came across a small patch.

"Guys look!" Discord pointed to a small lab like structure.

"Alright." Pharynx reached into his bag and pulled out one their flare guns.

"When I say we run like Tartarus to that lab."

"And what exactly are you gonna do to stop that thing?!" Ember asked

"I'm gonna blast it in the face. When I say "go" run and I mean run."

SHRIEK!

"GO NOW RUN!" Everyone raced as fast as they could to the lab and as soon as the creature got close Pharynx pulled the trigger shoot the creature in it face. Having blinded it he ran toward the lab.

SHRIEK!

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Pharynx raced inside and Thorax slammed the shut

SHRIEK!

But the creature knocked him of his feet before he could lock the door. Pharynx slammed on the door, Discord and Ember helped Thorax to his feet and they pushed hard against the door. Starlight searched the room and locked eyes on a broom. She grabbed it broke off the brush and to the door jabbing it in the head.

GRUNT GRUNT

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The creature grabbed her by the foot and began pulling her but Sunburst grabbed her by the waist and tried pulling her back in. Spike and Trixie were pulling her by the arms. Trixie looked over to her bag then got an idea.

"Don't either of you let go!"

Trixie ran back to her bag and began digging through it

"Trixie what do you think you're doing! Get back over here!"

She dug through her bag and pulled out some smoke bombs. Running back to her friends she throw the smoke bombs at the face.

SHRIEK!

It let go of Starlight's leg and Sunburst pulled her in, the guys and Ember slammed the door and locked it.

"Ember get something to block the door NOW!"

All three guys kept their weight against the door while Ember pulled Trixie over to help her move a storage cabinet towards the door. They pushed it hard against the door as the creature continued trying to push through. Everyone stood back and waited until the sounds of the creature finally stopped.

Sobbing…

Everyone turned their attention to Sunburst cradling a crying Starlight.


	4. What Now?

"How are those barricades coming?" Pharynx turned his attention to the others. They had just finished blocking every window and doors. Sunburst had cleaned and bandaged Starlight's leg.

"Does it hurt when you move it?"

"Just a little."

Trixie wrapped her arms around her "Are you sure you're ok?"

Starlight returned the hug "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good cause now we need a plan to get out of here." They turned their attention to Ember sitting on one of the chairs.

"Here's an idea _Dragon Lord_ Ember. How about you get up and torch that thing!" Pharynx gave her a look.

Ember stood up and got in his face "And what about you _Changeling_! Why don't you change into some other giant animal and crush that thing! Or better yet!-"

She turned to face Discord "Why doesn't the lord of chaos do something! You can easily turn that thing into anything else! Maybe something that can't kill us!"

Discord got in her face and shot back pointing a finger at Spike. "Why doesn't Spike just send a letter to Twilight and tell to come get rid of this thing!"

Said dragon was sitting in a corner of the room shaking like a leaf

"A dragon's fire doesn't work right when we're stressed." Ember pointed out

Pharynx face palmed himself "So you're saying Spike can't use his fire because he'll all freaked out."

"Pretty much."

"Great! So Spike's out of the question. But what about you and Discord?"

"Alright that's it! I'll show you what I can do! As soon as that thing shows up again I'll turn it into a gravy boat! And if by some reason it doesn't work Ember can bar-b-que that thing."

"Ok some this is that's the plan. When this thing shows up again we'll throw everything we've got at it. Got it."

Everyone nodded.


	5. It Didn't Work

It was hours later until the creature finally showed up again, it was banging and ramming against the door trying to break in but Pharynx and Thorax kept their weight against the hardwood.

"Discord! **Grunt!** Anytime would be great!"

"Alright watch and learn ladies." Discord snapped his fingers...but nothing happened. "Huh?"

" **Grunt!** Take your time no rush or anything!"

Discord growled under his breath and snapped his fingers again imagining the creature turning into a gumdrop...again nothing. He tried again and again and again…nothing.

"What in Celestia's name! My magic's not working!"

"What! Are you kidding me!"

"No! It's not working!"

He kept trying again and again to do something...but nothing happened.

"I don't know what's going on?! My magic's never _not_ worked before?!"

"Alright just forget it! Ember you're up!"

Ember stepped in front of the door-

"Alright on three!"-

She took a deep breath-

"1-2-3!"

Pharynx and Thorax pulled the door open just wide enough for Ember to blow out a huge burst of fire straight in the creature's face. And as expected it immediately pulled away from the door and both boys pushed the door closed. But what happened next shocked and scared everyone. The creature didn't have a single burn on it.

Ember backed away from the door

"What in Celestia's name is this thing?" She whispered her voice edged with fear.

"Ok that's it!"

Pharynx pulled away from the door and prepared to change...but something was wrong. He couldn't do it, he tried he tried so hard but nothing happened his body didn't change he was still the same, no giant scorpion. It's almost as if his magic was being...blocked somehow. He looked up to Thorax and could tell he was feeling the same thing then turned back to the others, Discord, Trixie, Starlight, and Sunburst all had looks of horror on their faces.

Pharynx stared at the door in shock…

"Discord push that cabnet back over here let's get it back into place!"

He did so and they stepped back waiting until it was clear the creature left.

Pharynx sighed "Ok anyone else have any other ideas?"

"Guys come look at this." Sunburst was at the end of the room looking through a drawer filled with files marked

 _ANIMAL_


	6. Animal

Everyone gathered around one of the tables while Sunburst read to them the files.

"Ok first off I know why our magic isn't working. It turns out that the scientist who were working here cast a magical barrier blocking any and all magic in order to protect their research."

"What research?" Starlight asked

"Apparently they were working on some sort of super creature."

"A super creature? What is that suppose to mean?" Trixie stared at him confused

"It says here it was meant to be a weapon of sorts against enemies. It appears they tried to create something more organic but also lethal. They named the project _Animal_ an organic life form with the DNA compounds of multiple creature for different traits. They used a bear's as the primary structure, a cheetah for its speed, an Ox's strength, a wolf's sense of smell, and remains of a dead dragon so it's skin would be resistant to flames…"

Both Ember and Spike were disturbed by that one

"They also used the DNA of a wolverine, crocodile, hyena, shark, komodo dragon, and leopard for the creature's volatile nature…"

Sunburst continued on in his head but as he slowed down his mood went from curiosity to absolute horror. Starlight stared at him a look of worry on her face..

"What is it Sunburst? What's wrong?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and read it aloud

"It says here that's where they made their mistake. The creature became too volatile and broke free. It slaughtered everyone in the facility, all but one, the remaining scientist managed to stay hidden in one of the supply closets. When the creature escaped he took his chance and ran leaving behind this folder and a message…"

Discord waited for him impatiently

"Well...What does it say?"

Sunburst turned the folder to everyone the words written in big black marker read…

 **GET OUT!**

 **NOW!**


End file.
